


Dusk

by veivei



Series: Dawn [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: “Masaomi said you were the type who’d be down for it, Orihara,” Rokujou said. “Even if you didn’t seem eager at first.”/ Sequel to Dawn.





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since the last time I wrote Chikage.

Izaya was able to predict a lot of things, both thanks to the breadth of his information network and his openness to be surprised by his fellow humans, but even he was sometimes caught completely off guard.

Kida was still living with Saki, she still sometimes showed up at Izaya’s office late at night, so did Kida, though he came way more often. That made for one twisted triangle either way and Izaya didn’t really expect Kida to become involved with anyone else on the side.

But he apparently had. And he wasn’t even trying to hide it.

“You know who that is, Izaya-san?” he asked as if he wanted to test Izaya’s abilities. 

He’d brought that man to his office. That was a clear overuse of the access card Izaya had given him and he sure as hell was going to take it away from him now.

The two of them were standing in front of his desk holding hands. Kida was looking really sure of himself while at it and Izaya needed a moment to convince himself his anger was only at him letting a stranger enter his place and at the guy’s unnerving smile and not at the fact Kida had found someone else and paraded him around.

Izaya stood up from behind his desk and hid a hand in his pocket. That was where he kept his knife and he presumed the gesture was clear both to Kida and to the other guy.

“That’s the guy you’re fucking now, Masaomi,” he answered. “I don’t see why you brought him here though. You want my blessing? You don’t need it.”

“Name, Izaya-san. Or should he introduce himself?” Kida asked with a cocky smile.

“Rokujou whatever.” Izaya shrugged. “He’s a bosozoku.” 

“You’re so jealous, Izaya-san.” Kida let go of the guy’s hand and approached. “You're even pretending you've forgotten his first name.”

“I don’t know the first name of every random gang leader from Saitama of all places, Masaomi. But more importantly, give me back my access card, take him out of here and get lost.”

When Kida tried to touch him, Izaya grabbed his shoulder and held him at arm’s length. 

“And don’t,” he said.

“After what I heard about you and what we did together I assumed you were the adventurous type, Izaya-san.” 

“As in?” Izaya asked, his eyes flickering to Rokujou who was still smiling as if what was happening was so funny.

“As in the type to get hard at the mere thought of what I may mean,” Kida answered.

Izaya caught his wrist before he could reach between his legs and squeezed it as hard as he could. That didn’t elicit any response other than a twitch of Kida’s eyebrow.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Kida called out to Rokujou. “Not better than both of us combined though,” he said with a smile.

“Give me a break, Masaomi. You wouldn’t have brought in reinforcements to rape me.” 

“Sure not, you do many cool things willingly after all. I just wanted to share.”

“You’re funny,” Izaya repeated what he’d once said.

“Will this lovers’ quarrel continue for long?” Rokujou spoke up. “My name’s Chikage by the way.” He tipped his hat. “And a nice place you have here, informant.” He looked around appreciatively.

“Didn’t you miss me, Izaya-san?” Kida asked softly.

He hadn’t been showing up for quite some time indeed, apparently busy with his new boyfriend. Izaya had been keeping tabs on them but he had excuses for that. All kinds of excuses.

“Saki was amusing enough,” he said.

“I heard about that,” Rokujou interjected. “Why are you both fucking the same girl? There are lots of those around, you know, you don’t have to share.”

“Right? But apparently Masaomi wants us to fuck the same boy,” Izaya said to Rokujou.

“No, that’s not exactly what me and him had in mind, Orihara,” Rokujou said with a confident smile.

“What made you think I’d agree to whatever you two had in mind?” Izaya asked.

“Masaomi said you were the type who’d be down for it.” Rokujou licked his lips. “Even if you didn’t seem eager at first.” 

“You did all kinds of things with me, Izaya-san,” Kida said. “Was it only because you cherished me so much after all?”

“I don’t care for you, Masaomi. You were just convenient.” 

“Then isn’t Rocchi convenient, too?” Kida asked. “I brought him here for you.”

“I’m not interested,” Izaya said coldly. “He’s not a cute kid like you.”

“I heard that’s not the only type you like,” Kida insisted.

Izaya couldn’t understand why Kida wanted something like this in the first place. Though he supposed that wasn’t completely unexpected considering how the whole thing between the two of them had been evolving and how eager Kida had always been.

“And that you weren’t opposed to the idea of…” Kida continued.

“Forget what you heard I did, Masaomi. I will not entertain you like that simply because you showed up at my place.” 

“I don’t want anything extreme, Izaya-san.”

“I don’t want anything at all.”

Rokujou must have grown impatient with what was going on because he walked up to Kida and stopped right behind him, only a short distance away from Izaya himself.

Izaya’s hand closed around the knife in his pocket instinctively. This guy was strong. Izaya was aware he had no means to control him, too. And who knew what he had planned using Kida’s naivete. Then again, maybe Kida was even in on it. That would have been interesting though not exactly surprising.

“If you don’t want anything, Orihara, I’ll fuck Masaomi real quick here and then we’ll leave,” Rokujou said as if that was a totally normal thing to say, his hand closing around Kida’s protruding hipbone under his hoodie. “And also what Masaomi wanted was both of us at the same time. Nothing extreme, just like he said. There’s no need to get scared.”

Kida’s eyes widened when Rokujou’s other hand reached for the zipper of his jeans. That was a reaction Izaya knew all too well but it was still getting to him all the same.

“Give me back my access card, Masaomi,” he demanded, disregarding what was happening.

Kida took it out of his pocket as if he meant to obey but he held onto it instead of giving it to Izaya. Rokujou’s hand pulled Kida’s erection out and Izaya glanced at it briefly before looking back up to Kida face.

“I’ll give it back to you,” Kida said, his breath hitching in his throat when Rokujou squeezed him. “If you go along with this, Izaya-san. And put that damn knife on the desk.”

“I told you already it takes more than you to threaten me into anything, Masaomi.”

“What about Rocchi then?” Kida reached behind him and wrapped his arm around the back of Rokujou’s neck. “He’s stronger than me. And you.”

“Him?” Izaya asked mockingly while looking Rokujou in the eye. “I don’t get knocked out when I fight Heiwajima.”

“You don’t take his hits,” Kida pointed out.

“If I’ll end up doing this, it’s only because you’re adorable, Masaomi. Not because you scare me, either of you.”

“I don’t mind if you think I’m adorable,” Kida said. “You’re cute yourself.”

“It’s going nowhere at this rate. So I’ll start by getting rid of this.” Rokujou let go of Kida’s cock and took out a sheathed short sword from under his jacket. “Hopefully things will move along.” He flashed a smile at Izaya and put the sword down on the desk. Then he took off his hat and put it next to it.

Izaya took out his knife reluctantly and in the exact same moment that he let go of its handle he grabbed the card out of Kida’s hand.

Once he had it, he took a few steps back to hide it in a drawer of his desk. When he looked back up Kida’s pants and underwear were on the floor and Rokujou’s hand was pumping him again, the tip of his cock glistening with precum in Rokujou’s fist.

Izaya took a deep breath, opened another drawer and took the bottle of lube out of it. He eyed the knife on the desk but it would have been insane to try to fight his way out of this. Indulging Kida once again might have been the right thing to do either way. It was good he was back. That he apparently hadn’t escaped Izaya’s clutches yet, even while being with someone else. It felt good to still be able to look up to ending that thing between them any way he pleased eventually. Rokujou was an unnecessary part of the whole thing but Izaya was warming up to the possibility of tolerating him this once and getting rid of him after. 

“Masaomi.” He walked up to Kida, kneeled down in front of him and looked up at him.

Rokujou’s hand was still moving up and down Kida’s cock.

“Haven’t you considered that I might steal your new boyfriend from you?” Izaya asked.

“You’re strange, Orihara,” Rokujou said.

“Everything Masaomi can do, he learned from me,” Izaya said, looking up at Rokujou’s face. “But there are obviously things I haven’t shown him yet.” His smile widened when he spotted the flicker of interest in Rokujou’s eyes.

“That’s just the way Izaya is,” Kida said, panting between words. “He will try to mess with your head.”

“You brought your Rocchi here.” Izaya shrugged. “Whose fault will it be if I do mess with his head?” he asked and leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick Kida’s cock and Rokujou’s fingers. He was starting to enjoy the whole thing. Kida was so good at making poor decisions after all that he might have played right into his hands in the end.

“I guess I’m starting to see his appeal, Masaomi,” Rokujou commented when Izaya took Kida’s cock into his mouth. “At least when his mouth is full.”

Izaya ignored that and pressed the bottle of lube he’d brought from the drawer into Kida’s hand.

A moment later Rokujou must have started stretching him because Kida's cock twitched in Izaya’s mouth. Izaya wondered briefly if he remembered about the cameras. And more importantly, if he’d told Rokujou about them. Though with the kind of reputation that one had, he might not have been bothered either way.

Izaya licked the underside of Kida’s cock in lazy strokes before taking it deep into his throat. Kida came abruptly, probably more so from the stimulation inside him than what Izaya was doing. His semen was quite watery when Izaya tasted it, as if he’d been coming a lot lately. Izaya did his best not to feel jealous. He swallowed everything before moving away and looking up at Kida’s red face.

“If we do this, it’d be a lot to take, Masaomi,” he said with a smile. “And you seem already done.”

“I’m all for it,” Kida said in a surprisingly steady voice despite the lack of focus in his eyes.

Izaya stood up and opened his pants. Then he took them off along with his underwear. He could feel Rokujou’s eyes on him.

“He doesn’t get to touch me,” he warned, looking Kida in eye.

Rokujou tossed the lube to him and started undressing, too. He looked quite good, Izaya had to admit, though there was something unnerving about the condescension in his eyes. 

Izaya could tell he was the kind of guy there was no use trying to lure into doing what he wanted. The kind that had his ways and was going to hold onto these. That was, Izaya thought, somewhat similar to how Dotachin was. And there might have been a reason why Kida had chosen his reliability after Izaya’s own backstabbing ways. But in the end Kida was back anyway, unable to walk away for real. He must have liked the thrill. 

Izaya smiled to himself when he turned around and leaned on the edge of the desk. He squeezed some lube over his fingers and guided them inside himself but Kida grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away.

“I’ll do it, Izaya-san,” he said, taking a step forward and standing so close he was speaking into the nape of Izaya’s neck. His warm breath sent a shiver down Izaya's spine.

The lube was taken away from him and a moment later Kida pushed two fingers inside him and wrapped his other hand around Izaya’s erection.

“And you were not interested,” he said and squeezed it.

“Enjoy yourself while you can. This will only happen once,” Izaya hissed when Kida’s fingers found his prostate.

“You don’t like Rocchi?” Kida asked. “Or are you jealous?”

“He doesn’t like me because I’m not a kid he can play with,” Rokujou spoke up. “But maybe neither are you anymore, Masaomi.”

So Rokujou knew things. Apparently Kida had talked to him, Izaya thought. He couldn't decide what that meant, especially not in his current situation.

“I don’t mind either way,” Kida said light-heartedly.

Izaya smiled to himself. Kida trusted him again, to a surprising degree. And that was what was making him so endearing in fact.

Kida removed his fingers from Izaya’s body and started pushing his erection inside. He’d been surprisingly considerate with the preparation, Izaya noted, and it didn’t hurt at all, at least until Rokujou plunged into Kida from behind, pushing him forward with unnecessarily strong momentum. Izaya saw his own fingers grip the edge of the desk then as if they didn’t even belong to his body, the pain registering only a second later.

“It feels good,” Kida whispered from behind him between labored breaths when Rokujou started to move.

He was an interesting fellow after all, Izaya decided, feeling the force of his thrusts channeled through Kida. Not on the level of some other creatures Izaya had encountered before but quite something, too. Still, stealing Kida from him wasn’t the smartest thing he could have done and physical strength wasn’t going to help him with the kinds of things Izaya started planning for him, even while he was rocked by his thrusts.

Kida was becoming a panting mess quickly in this position. Izaya didn’t think he could expect him to last long enough to make him come, so he gripped his own cock and started squeezing it to the tune of the thrusts they were all sharing.

Kida was holding onto Izaya's hips tighter and tighter, obviously on the edge of coming. Then another hand brushed the nape of Izaya’s neck, making him shiver involuntarily. So much for not being touched by Rokujou. Izaya realized he didn’t really mind at this point though, even when the hair at the back of his head was gripped painfully when Kida came. He felt Kida’s seed spill inside him and the body against his back grow tense only to slump down a moment later. There were still clothes between them but the flutter of Kida’s heartbeat was apparent on his back. It was racing so fast.

Rokujou’s hand let go of his hair. Kida slipped out of him a moment later and moved back a bit. He was grabbed and pressed to the edge of the desk by Izaya’s side instantly. Rokujou entered him from behind and continued fucking him. Izaya looked sideways to watch, starting to stroke his cock again, going slowly, aiming for Rokujou to come before him. That actually took a while and by the time Rokujou came Kida was bent forward and barely holding onto the desk with shaking hands, most likely not feeling all that great after already having come twice. Izaya thought how that served him right. He wanted all of that himself after all.

Rokujou finally came inside Kida with a single grunt and Izaya let himself go right after him, taking care to mostly come into his hand. Kida grabbed him to stay upright when Rokoujou slipped out of him. His sweaty palm gripped Izaya's arm and he looked up with half-lidded eyes. Meeting his clouded gaze, Izaya forced his soiled hand right into his mouth. Kida started licking the sperm off his fingers eagerly, looking him in the eye. A jolt of pleasure travelled down Izaya's spine and he realized this was somehow feeling better than coming. Probably because Rokujou’s eyes were on the two of them but Kida didn't spare him a single glance. When Izaya looked up, Rokujou averted his gaze and busied himself with taking the condom off and tying it. Then he put his pants back on. But once he was done, he started staring. Izaya held his gaze and smiled, patting Kida’s head affectionately with his other hand.

Disentangling who had just used whom was going to take all of them a while, he thought. And hopefully it was going to leave Rokujou as angry as it should at the realization that he was the one who had been used.

"Izaya-san," Kida whispered around his fingers. "I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is called 'Nighttime'.


End file.
